Collection of One-Shots
by Alyus Phoenix
Summary: What it says on the title. I do not own any of the fandoms, only the plot. Please review.
1. Sherlock

Dedicated to: Recividism

Summary: John and Sherlock have met before.

John dressed in last night's clothes, mentally thanking the stranger -no, Sherlock- for showing him a whole new world, opening up his eyes before he left for the army. Scribbling a note down, he placed it on the nightstand. Hesistating a little, he combed back the brown curls and pressed a kiss onto the forehead.

Unbeknownst to him, an icy-blue eye peeked out from beneath the covers, watching his form close the door gently. Yawning, the naked figure snatched up the note and read it.

Dear Sherlock,

Thank you. For everything.

Love,

Soldier John Watson

* * *

"John Watson?!" Mike Stamford exclaimed," It's me! Mike! We went to Bart's together!"

"Mike?! You look... different."

"I know, I got fat. What happened? I heard you were in the army getting shot at!"

"I got shot."

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

* * *

"Sorry... what?"

"John Watson. I've waited long enough."

"Sherlock? My god... Sherlock!"

"Sentiment. Blergh... But for you..."

* * *

"You killed a cabbie for me."

"Wasn't a very good cabbie, was he?"

"God no. You should've seen the turns he took."

* * *

"Very clever and all, but you could've just called me. On my phone. I'm sure the brother of Sherlock can do that much at least."

"No. He told me you were the Government. You aren't here to hold me hostage, only to talk. No snipers around, despite knowing my track record in the army. Most likely, family member. Too young to be a father. Brother or cousin, perhaps? But cousins of Sherlock wouldn't be as protective. Put off by his behaviour. Blood of intellectuals too dilated. So, brother."

"... You're a different species than the rest of the population. Not a goldfish, a -

* * *

"Wolf! I though you were the loyal puppy, eager to please your master, but you were a wild dog that can only be tamed by Sherlock. What a turn of events, I would say. Ladies and gentlemen, John Watson." Moriarty drawled, amused.

* * *

"So... Chinese?"

"Takeout. I just want to stay with you."

"... m'kay."


	2. Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Dedicated to: Buttsbunny

Sunmary: Reborn, most trusted hitman of Vongola Nono, found himself entranced. Despite knowing the future Decimo was the most treasured young master in Vongola, and perhaps the entire mafia, he couldn't help yearning for the heart that could never be his. Until...

"A-ano... Reborn-san. I-I... I'm in love with you. P-please accept my chocolates." Tsuna flushed, straightening out his hands which held the heart-shaped box of chocolates while keeping his head down.

"...Come with me." Clutching the precious box of chocolates in one hand and his soon-to-be loved in the other, Reborn proceeded to drag them into his room. Locking the door, he gently guided the beet-red boy onto the side of his bed. Seating himself beside Tsuna, he gently pried off the cover and promptly popped one into his mouth.

"Expresso flavour?" Reborn questioned, pleasantly surprised.

"A-ano... Reborn-san loves coffee so... I-I... thought Reborn-san would like coffee flavoured chocolate more. A-ah! T-there's also latte, mocha, cappucino... s-so..." Tsuna shyly peeked out from beneath his bangs, uncertainty colouring his words as he fiddled with his fingers.

"... Thank you." There was a note of sincerity in his words even as he leaned over to ruffle Tsuna's hair.

"Try one." Reborn got another chocolate in his mouth and, using his hand to guide Tsuna's mouth to his, gave a chaste kiss as he pushed the chocolate into Tsuna's mouth.

"Is it good?" Reborn smirked. Cupping his hand to his mouth, Tsuna blushed furiously and nodded meekly.

"You'll be mine. Forever." Reborn murmured possessively, hugging Tsuna close to his chest tightly.


	3. Sherlock 2

Dedicated to: Roxas, 2nd best person in the world.

Summary: Sherlock and John. Opposites attract.

If Sherlock was a mortal with a brain, John was an angel in disguise.

"Sherlock? A bit not good."

"... I ... apologise."

If Sherlock was an fallen angel, John was an Angel of Salvation.

"All those puny little humans going about their business with no knowledge about their predator lying in wait. Tell me, are you a mass-murderer perhaps? No, you're too idiotic to escape the scotland yard for long, inept as they are."

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. Though I can't help but wonder why there's blood under your nails, your breathing is shallow and your heart rate is faster thab the average person."

Is Sherlock was a devil in disguise, John was an Angel of Mercy.

"Are you an fool, a psychopath or a serial killer? Tell me! No, never mind, you're all three."

"He's a little... sometimes. Would you mind turning around so I can handcuff you?"

If Sherlock was the Prince of Hell, John was an Arch-Angel.

"You have the IQ of a peanut, your personality is worse than a chicken and your size is smaller than an ant. Quote unquote your ex-girlfriend."

"What he means is you're under arrest."

But in the end, opposites attract.

"I am incapable of deleting the files John Watson from my database. Should I be worried?"

"... Sherlock? Never forget me."

"... Of course."


End file.
